


The Modern Shorts

by Megzarie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anna is basically godly at monopoly, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Kiran is an awkward romantic, Líf is poor loser, Multi, Omake, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, So is Alfonse probably he just is better at hiding it, minor original oc, this could probably into crack fic territory if i felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzarie/pseuds/Megzarie
Summary: A collection of one shots of Kiran in the Order. In which Kiran plays uno with a dead glowy boi and in which Anna has the potential to become a real estate tycoon if she weren't already a commander of an entire army. Semi cannon to my main fic.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reverse, Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part just imagine that Kiran gave the Askr trio plus a few other Heroes burner phones for when they are in the World of Steel.

"Draw four, the color is yellow. Your turn, Líf." I said with a drawl. 

I looked at Líf's hand of cards and the sheer amount of cards he had was both kinda sad and funny to see. I was sure he had at least a quarter of the deck in his hands now. Líf was getting impatient and clenching his teeth together as he laid down a yellow skip card. I honestly felt bad for him because he was losing so badly. It was my turn again since the only other person playing was Eir, who was actually very close to getting a uno. It was amusing to see Eir not only enjoy herself, but also beat me at a card game that I have been playing since I was a kid. 

I put down a reverse card and the turn order went back to Eir. Eir placed a yellow draw two card in the pile and Líf was muttering what seemed to be curse words under his breath. I held my breath for a moment to stop myself from laughing at him. I knew he was irritated and laughing would make it worse but… it was funny to me because it seemed absurd for Líf to curse like that. I slowly breathed out hoping not to bring attention to myself. Lif pulled two cards out of the deck and then I placed a yellow one card into the pile. Eir then placed a blue one card, changing the color. 

"Uno." She said 

Lif then dropped his cards down in frustration. I looked him in the eye. His eyes were actually glowing red. I decided that now was a good time to announce a break from playing uno.

"Hey Líf. Do you need to take a break for a bit? I'm sure we can do something else for a little bit before Anna shows up."

"I just don't understand how I keep losing… Eir is probably cheating." 

"I wasn't… I was playing by the rules Kiran gave us. I made a few good plays, but it was mostly luck." Eir sighed wondering what she did to incite his accusation.

"I doubt it. This is the fourth game of uno you've won already." 

"Let's just let it go, Líf. It's just a game and we can do something else instead if you aren't enjoying yourself" I said

"Fine. We'll stop then." 

Líf crossed his arms and if it weren't for the mask covering his mouth, I would say he was pouting. Líf may be Alfonse from a different world and a different time, but he is still the same to me mostly. He was a bit more dour, more impatient and didn't take losing too kindly. I probably should've realised this sooner but it was too late for that. I had to do damage control.

"Eir can you grab us some juice boxes from the fridge? I would be ever grateful." 

"Sure. What flavor?"

"Grab me the strawberry kiwi capri-sun please. You can grab whatever you want for yourself."

"Alright, I'll be back in five minutes then" Eir then left my bedroom and went to my kitchen.

"Your world is strange…" Líf mumbled

"I suppose it would seem that way. Imagine how I felt when I finally got to sink into Zenith. It was very odd and seeing magic and swords was… eye opening? Yeah lets just go with that" I replied as I began to run my fingers through his hair. I figured that he would like that since the Alfonse of my Zenith loved it. I suppose I just wanted to treat him the same as I would with my Al. Well… I wouldn't want to partake in necrophilia, so not exactly like Al, but I figured he would react similarly to having his hair petted. 

"Why are you doing that?"

"Do you not like it anymore?"

"Well.. I still do but I don't understand you. Why do you invite me to play games with you in your home? Why do you pet me still? After everything I've done to you… why?" 

"Because to me, you're still Al. While you are a different person from my Alfonse… I feel as though I should treat you like a friend. What happened in Hel was because of Hel. She hurt you deeply and anyone would go mad in that situation."

"You're a fool. I don't deserve it." 

"Maybe I am a fool, but you are still a guest in my home. That alone means I need to be a good host to you."

"Fine… you were always stubborn even in my world. Nothing I say will sway you will it?" He sighed

"Probably not"

"What are we doing when Anna comes here?" Eir asks as she brings out two pouches of Capri Suns and hands one to me.

"Oh. We are going to play monopoly." I said casually

Líf looked at me with a look of fear in his eyes. Eir seemed to be confused at his reaction.

"Are you insane?" Lif asked

"Nope. This time we will take her down for good!" I say cheerily.

"You don't understand Kiran! I've played monopoly in both this world and my version of your world and every time I have played against her she won. She always ends up owning half the board! The only people who can beat Anna at monopoly are other Annas. If you wont stop her for me do it for Eir!"

"Ok fine! We'll just play jenga I guess!" I sighed as I picked up my cellphone to call Anna.

"Hey Anna, we're going to have to cancel the monopoly game. We're going to play jenga instead…"

"Wait, you are doing what?"

"Shiiiiitttt…. Ok I'll see you later then"

"Crisis averted guys… she was bringing a few of her sisters with her" I announced as I hung up the phone. 

"Told you so".


	2. Dont Give Gandhi The Nukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse attempts to coax Kiran out of her room while they are staying at her apartment in the World of Steel. There's only one problem... she's been playing Civ V for several hours straight.

"Cyka Blyat! Stop trying to take my territory, you asswipe!" I cursed at my computer screen. 

I was well on my way to conquering the entire map in Civ V but I was playing on the hardest difficulty which meant… sigh. The Romans were cakewalk to defeat, as were the Babylonians but somehow… it was Napoleon that was refusing to die. Fuck Napoleon and his… what was his actual height again? I pulled up google on my phone and checked Napoleon Bonaparte's actual height. 5'7" that was how tall he was. So screw him and his average height for his time period, I guess. What was even more ironic was that I was playing as Russia and the French Empire was raiding me.

I had another problem to worry about, however. I needed the UN to agree to banning WMDs aka the nukes. It just so happens that Gandhi was sitting on top of a huge territory rich in uranium. Since I am going down the old fashioned route of conquering to win the game, Gandhi getting the tech to build nukes would be disastrous to my campaign. 

I tried to calm myself down by taking a big swig of Mountain Dew. This is ridiculous. I've helped take down three armies in real life with my strategies and I'm worried about a pacifist that could switch off his pacifist mode to start building nukes and a guy who thought it would be cool to invade Mother Russia during the winter time. I opened a bag of Doritos as I looked at the clock. It was 7 p.m. 

"Kiran, Tonia made us some food. Why don't you come up for dinner?" Alfonse asked as he entered my bedroom.

"Sure I'll bite. If it's Tonia making food it has to be good. My personal vendetta against the French for delaying the inevitability that is world domination by my hands can wait" 

"Huh? Kiran are you alright?"

"Well I'm playing a strategy game that is based on my world sort of. You can play against various kingdoms, empires and countries and all of them are represented by great leaders of the past and present. There are many ways that you can win the game but I just wanted to test my skills and conquer the entire world map on the hardest difficulty setting." I then gestured to the map on my computer screen 

"What's that big yellow area?" He asked.

"That is my empire. Bask in its glory Al. Bask in it!" 

"This is why I'm glad you're on our side, Kiran. I would hate to face you on the fields of battle." 

"You aren't just kissing my ass just to get me out of my room, are you?"

"Kiran, you've been here since one o'clock and you haven't come out since. Tonia is having a coronary over you not taking proper care of yourself. Please just come out and eat with us"

"Alright but on one condition"

"I think I'll wager it's a kiss. Did I guess correctly?"

"Well since you offered… I think I will take up your offer. Yes, you guessed it." 

I then leaned in for a kiss. His soft lips quickly met mine. His kisses tend to be short and chaste, which made sense since he was still trying to be all nice and proper while courting me. I really wished we could be a bit more passionate with our kisses, but I was willing to take things slow for him. 

"Thanks, Al. Can I have some more?" I asked jokingly 

"After dinner. Tonia will get upset if you let the food get cold. She works hard to cook us meals like this when we are in this world."

"Awww… fine… I can wait. I will eat dinner, then I will kiss my handsome boyfriend, and then finally… I will destroy everyone who stands in my way to victory!" I said while doing a comically evil laugh.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that plan. Would you mind teaching me how to play when you finish?" 

"Of course! I would love to! I can give you pointers and stuff." 

"Heh… perhaps I might learn something by playing this"

"That is debatable on whether or not you could apply the tactics for this game into a real battle. I think you apply some real world tactics into this game, though."

A red haired maid went into my room. "Lady Kiran, Lord Alfonse, It's time to eat. Your dinner is getting cold" 

Her icy glare was enough to make me to finally decide that incurring her wrath was a bad idea. 

"R-right… I'll go… I'm suddenly very hungry!"

"You too, Your Highness. If you have enough time to flirt with my Lady, then you have plenty of time to eat." Tonia's tongue was sharp as ever. 

"Er… Right. My apologies, Tonia. I'll go back to the kitchen right away." Al said, hoping to avoid further confrontation with the Askran maid. He took a quick glance at me before leaving for the kitchen. I followed him to the kitchen where we ate our dinner and hid from Tonia's icy wrath. Ghandi having the nukes was somehow less scary than the royal maid.

"I swear those two are going to be the death of me. If they ever get married… the castle is going to be overrun by their kids. I just hope they are responsible enough to wait until they get married." Tonia grumbled to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just feel bad for Tonia. She gets stuck being Kiran's retainer. Askr bless her heart. Lol


	3. Daisies and Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran covertly attempts to take Sharena out on a date to an ice cream shop in Kiran's hometown. Sharena however, is more people savy than Kiran gives her credit for.

I watched as Sharena savored the ice cream cone I had bought for her at the local ice cream shop. I could watch her forever as she ate the ice cream, but that would be creepy. The way that Sharena would smile was honestly one of the main things that drew me to her. She was bright, cheerful, and always positive. Everything about her was genuine and I never had to second guess her motives nor question the kindness that she had shown me everyday. She was everything a princess should be, honestly. To top it all off, she was super cute. 

Honestly it was almost unreal how perfect she seemed to be. I knew that it wasn't the case. She was childish and didn't care much for books. According to her, books are for eggheads. She was skilled with lances but she was far from the best lancer in the Order. At the same time… I wouldn't ask her to be an 'egghead' only that she stays the same Sharena that she always had been. 

"Kiran! Aren't you going to eat your ice cream? It's going to melt if you don't eat it."

"Of course, I will Sharena. I was just… enjoying the scenery."

"And by enjoying the scenery, you mean me right?" Sharena winked

"I'm not sure what you mean by that…" I say hoping to redirect the conversation to something else.

"I'm not like my brother, Kiran. You are the worst liar I have ever seen. Honestly, you'd think that Mr. Smartypants would be able to figure it out pretty easily but I swear he's so dense that you could create diamonds in his butt from how dense he is!"

I chuckled a bit "Then what am I lying about then?"

"Why don't you start with why you really took me out here? Admit it, Kiran. This is a date isn't it?"

"Why must you hurt me in this way Sharena?"

"But you're not denying it either~"

"Sharena you have a bit of ice cream on your face"

"Then why don't you clean it up for me? I am your number one fan, after all."

"Ok, well I will go grab a napkin and-"

"Kiran you're just as bad as Alfonse! Do I really have to spell it out for you?" 

"I'm not sure that what I think you are suggesting is appropriate to do in public" 

"Just do it. As your princess, I order you to do it."

"Are you really trying to abuse your position as a princess to get me to…?"

"It's not really abuse if both of us want it" she smiled mischievously. Clearly, I had severely underestimated her. 

"Well if her royal highness wants it, then what can a commoner like me do but comply?" I could feel my face burning from embarrassment. I never expected her to find me out so quickly. Nor did I expect her to return her feelings. She may be childish at times but I often forget how perceptive she can be at times. It's actually quite scary, to be honest. 

I was sitting across from her at the table so I had to move over to a seat over next to her. I was so close to her now and I could feel my heart beat a mile per minute. My lips touched the corner of her mouth and I licked it off. 

"See? That wasn't so bad now wasn't it?" 

"Easy for you to say… people are staring at me…"

"I'm surprised you hesitated. You usually seem so… confident around other people."

"Confident? Ha! You flatter me too much. I've had crippling self confidence issues for ages. I'm just better at hiding it than I used to be. It took me forever to even think I would even have a chance of taking you out on a date like this. Heck I led you out here under the pretense of having a girl's day out on the town. I didn't think you'd figure it out much less ask me to kiss you. You are more dangerous than I give you credit for, Sherena."

"I just notice things easily. Especially when it's people related." she winked.

I could feel the heat in my face burning… that amount of cuteness should be illegal. I briefly wondered if Sharena's cuteness could be considered to be a weapon of mass destruction. She certainly destroyed my heart… God that sounded cheesy.

"You're being unfair. Winking at me like that… hijacking my plans to ask you to be my girlfriend… You've left me nearly speechless"

"Well, I've always liked you. I hardly see an issue with me taking some of the initiative if it gets you to relax and eat your ice cream."

"Right… yeah… I'll finish it then. I'll take us home afterwards"

"Moving a bit fast are we?" She teased

"T-that's not what I meant, Rena! I just thought we could watch a movie at my place… that's all…"

"Alrighty then! By the way keep calling me Rena. It sounds cute coming from you."

I scarfed down my ice cream and gave myself a brain freeze. I was internally freaking out because she called me cute. I felt like I was melting or something. 

"Is there… anything else you'd like me to do?"  
"Close your eyes, please!"

"Alrighty, my eyes are closed. What next?" 

Rena didn't answer me. Instead, she planted a soft gentle kiss right on my lips. She was a lot more bolder than I was, I guess. It didn't matter though, because I loved her just as she clearly loves me. We are each other's number one fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare pair indeed. As far as im aware you dont see a lot of f!KiranxSharena anywhere so now we have that. You could probably read this from the perspective of any gender and it would still work,  
> but my intent was for my summoner oc to be the one awkwardly trying to ask her out in a roundabout way. It's just something she'd probably try to do lol. Maybe I'll do a standalone one shot later on to focus more on a f!summonerxSharena pairing a bit more. Sharena simply doesn't get enough attention imo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this chapter ages ago on fanfic.net but I'm crossposting it in here now. So anyway, I wrote this chaptee after writing some angsty shit with Líf in my main fic. This also was written after the one chapter in feh where Lif basically tries to kill the Order by using explosives on them. Idk why but it gave the idea about how Líf would be terrible at uno and even worse at losing gracefully. Alfonse would be likely similar in that he really hates losing, but he isn't as traumatized as Lif is, so he is way better at hiding it. 
> 
> Also somehow the idea of Lif being terrified of Anna's monopoly skills while Kiran is like "Ok this time for sure, I'm going to win this! There will be blood! There will be pain! There will be victory! Also cookies. Cookies are great" was just funny to me for some reason.


End file.
